


The Hollow House of Hallowed Horror

by nameless_wanderer



Series: A Spierfeld Halloween [1]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: F/M, M/M, Spierfeld Week, ensemble and spooky, except whoops bram is fucking terrified of haunted houses, its halloween and the gang goes to a haunted house, its really cute and fluffy, so i did both, spierfeld week day 5 had two prompts, teen for language as per usual, theres some garrett/leah there if you squint, told mostly through the perspectives of people who are not simon and bram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_wanderer/pseuds/nameless_wanderer
Summary: Simon and his friends are getting ready for Halloween, and Garrett wants to do something big. When Simon suggests a haunted house, it seems like everyone is all in. But slowly, the others notice Bram acting strangely. Without each other's insights, they lack all the necessary pieces to put the puzzle together. But when put together, the story starts to make a little more sense.





	The Hollow House of Hallowed Horror

> I. Garrett

Garrett and Bram sat down at the table. The group had chosen to sit outside today, seeing as it was probably one of the last nice days in October before the weather turned to shit. And it was good that they were gonna get to talk outside of the noisy cafeteria because Garrett had what he considered to be the most important question of the semester.

“Guys, what’s everybody doing for Halloween?” The others turned to look at him, wondering just what he meant by that.

“Well,” Simon was the first to respond, “I’m probably gonna spend the night checking tumblr, binging Disney Channel Halloween movies, and eating an entire case of Halloween Oreos.” Bram smiled at Simon.

“Halloween ones are the best!” Simon smiled back at Bram and Garrett rolled his eyes.

“Okay, so Spier has chosen the most boring route. What about everyone else?”

“Replace tumblr with Creek Secrets, Disney Channel with horror, and Oreos with cheese puffs and that’s pretty much my night, too,” Leah admitted.

“We should just conserve energy and hang out that night! We can compromise our personal movie tastes and meet in the middle.” Simon excitedly said to Leah.

“Yeah, but how do we meet in the middle between Disney Channel and horror?”

“Hocus Pocus? Nightmare Before Christmas? Practical Magic?”

“Touché. Sounds like a plan.”

“Anyone planning on not doing something completely and utterly lame?”

“Handing out candy,” Nick said.

“Catching up on my tv shows,” Abby supplied.

“Writing a thoughtful poem on the inescapability of time and the changing of the seasons. Also carving pumpkins,” Bram said, completing the responses. Garrett turned to Bram, betrayed.

“ _Et tu, Bram?_ ” Garrett shook his head. “No. Unacceptable. We need to do something. We need to do something Halloween-y as a group! Go to a party! Pull pranks! Fuck a pumpkin! Although on second thought that last one seems more like an individual activity.” The table reacted with a mix of humor and disgust.

“Well, if you wanted to do, like, a group costume or something you should’ve said something back in September,” Leah said, a little cold. Garrett could never tell if she didn’t like him specifically or if that was just how she was.

“I’m not saying we have to go, like, coordinate costumes or whatever, I’m just saying we should do something as a group.” The others didn’t have much to say in response, just flashing apologetic glances at Garrett. Until Abby.

“No, you know what? Garrett’s right. This is my first Halloween with you guys, and I wanna make something of it!”

“Yes! Thank you Abby!” Garrett high-fived her across the table. Nick looked over, a somewhat obvious look on his face.

“Well, in that case I’m in,” Nick said. Garrett shot him an amused look. Nick wasn’t hiding his crush on Abby all that well.

Simon sighed. “I was really looking forward to watching Halloween Town.”

“Look, you can still do that! We don’t have to be out all night, and hell, we don’t even have to do it on Halloween, but we have to do something in the _spirit_ of Halloween.” The others groaned at his bad pun. “That’s right, keep _boo_ ing me. But be careful, ‘cause one of these days I might just _ghost_ ya.”

“If we agree will you stop with the puns?” Leah asked. She seemed overtly annoyed, but there was something of a smile hidden in her eyes.

“I’ll try.”

“So,” Bram said, looking around at everyone, “what should we do?”

“What about a party, like Garrett suggested?” Abby asked. The others nodded in agreement, save for Simon, who shrugged, and Leah who looked up, as if considering it.

“Something wrong, Leah?” Garrett asked.

“No, not at all. I mean, if that’s what everyone else wants to do I think I can stomach dancing to loud music and pretending to like the taste of beer for one night. And it’ll be a great time.” Garrett made a mental note that Leah didn’t like beer.

“Well, if that’s not what you wanna do we can find something else to do,” Abby reassured. The rest of the group nodded with her.

“Honestly, Leah, we’re just brainstorming right now,” Nick said. “Ok, so party is a maybe. Any other ideas?” The six looked around the table, thinking. Garrett was the first to notice Simon’s eyes light up and the corners of his mouth tilt.

“What about the Hollow House of Hallowed Horror?” The others looked to him, smiling and agreeing, save for Bram and Abby.

“What’s that?” Abby asked.

“It’s this amazing haunted house, located just outside of town,” Nick began explaining. Leah shot him a look. “Okay, so like, an hour outside town. It’s part of this whole pumpkin patch place. There’s a corn maze, and a bunch of halloween activities. They have amazing hot chocolate and apple cider, there’s live music and I think they recently added like karaoke, it’s just a great time.” Abby smiled, nodding her head up and down more vigorously as Nick kept explaining.

“Yeah! Yeah, that sounds awesome, great idea, Si!” Simon bowed his head with a dramatic twist of his wrist.

“I’m down,” Leah said, a mischievous grin on her face.

“I’m excited!” Nick said. Garrett figured Nick would’ve said anything to agree with Abby. The four looked over at Garrett and Bram, expectantly.

Garrett had no problem with the idea. He loved that kind of thing, and really everything about the pumpkin patch was cool. But he knew Bram might have hesitations. He looked over at his best friend, offering an expression that he would do anything to help.

“Bram?” Bram shrugged, a tiny smile on his face.

“Yeah, sure.” Garrett was slightly confused, but he just looked back to the group.

“Then I guess it’s a yes from everybody!” They laughed and cheered as they spent the rest of lunch planning (they decided to go before Halloween to avoid the crowd, to take two cars, and possibly to stay over at each other’s houses, depending on how the night worked out). As the bell rang, they promised to keep planning through group chat and slowly left the lunch table. Even though his class was in the other direction, Garrett followed Bram through the halls.

“So, haunted house…” Garrett said, nonchalant.

“Yeah, I’m stoked,” Bram replied. Garrett looked around then looked right at Bram.

“Alright, cut the crap. I’ve known you since we were toddlers, Bram. You hate haunted houses.” Bram scoffed.

“No, I don’t!”

“On the subject of haunted houses, you’ve said, and I quote, ‘I can give myself a heart attack in the comfort of my own home, thank you very much. Why would I pay twenty bucks for someone else to do it for me?’ End-quote.”

“Alright, fine. Everybody loved the idea. And I didn’t want them to know I was afraid.”

“Wow. I never thought you would bow to peer pressure. And I don’t think you ever will. What’s the real reason?” Bram crossed his arms.

“I didn’t want to inconvenience the group.”

“Bram, we were brainstorming, that was the whole point, it was a litmus test for who would be interested in what. Leah made her discomfort known and we immediately switched the topic.”

“What’s up with you and her by the way?”

“Oh, no you don’t. Don’t change the subject on me, Greenfeld.” Bram sighed.

“Simon suggested it. And we always have fun doing what he suggests. And there’s other stuff at the patch, too.” Bram looked at him, unsure. “It’ll be fine. We’re gonna have a lot of fun.” Garrett had to get to class.

“We’re not done talking about this.”

“Yes, we are. I’ll see you at soccer practice, Garrett.” Garrett stared at Bram as he walked away, slowly trying to figure out why Simon suggesting haunted houses changed Bram’s opinion of them in any way.

> II. Nora

“Nora, you’re seriously the best, but you don’t have to make me and my friends food for Halloween.” Nora pulled the baking tray out of the oven and set them on the counter.

“You think this is for _you?_ I’m testing out new recipes, boldly expanding my horizons as a chef. Your friends just happen to be convenient guinea pigs.” Simon looked down at the baking tray, about to laugh.

“So you’re telling me hot dog mummies counts as expanding your horizons?”

“I made the dough myself.” Simon looked after them, hungrily. He reached over to grab one, but Nora smacked his hand away. “Don’t. They need to cool and I haven’t added detail to them yet.”

“My own sister, depriving me of food. I shall starve without sustenance, dearest Nora!”

“Then go eat some of those Halloween Oreos you love so much, you overdramatic dork.”

“That reminds me, you should really learn to make homemade Oreos.” Nora shot him a look.

“Really, Simon? Oreos? Why not a sophisticated dessert, like a canoli, or a crème brûlée?”

“An _Oreo_ crème brûlée?” Nora opened her mouth, ready to retort, but then thought about it.

“I actually could make an Oreo crème brûlée…” Simon smiled in glee. “But not tonight. Frankly, there’s more than enough food here.”

She wasn’t wrong. She’d spent a long time cooking, baking, and decorating, and it was quite a spread. Appetizers, dips, finger food, desserts—there was enough there for a Halloween feast.

“It all looks delicious, Nora.”

“Thanks.” She smiled at him, and he failed to resist the urge to ruffle her hair. She rolled her eyes and laughed as she tried to fix it again.

“So is it just the usual gang coming tonight?”

“Plus Nick’s soccer friends, Bram and Garrett. You’ve met them before.” Nora eyed him, a flicker of contradiction in her eyes.

“Well I’ve met Garrett, but not Bram.”

“Sure you have! He’s on the soccer team, always hanging out with Nick.”

“Can you describe him for me?”

“He a little tall, athletic… the other black kid on the soccer team.”

“Simon!”

“What? You asked me to describe him and that’s a perfectly accurate description. You’ll definitely recognize him.”

“Just because I’ll recognize him doesn’t mean we’ve met.”

“You sure you don’t wanna come with us? We have to take two cars anyway, so there’s plenty of room if you wanted to tag along.”

“Excuse you, I have my own life and my own plans with my own friends.”

“Are you hanging out with them tonight?” Nora stared at him, feigning annoyance.

“...Well I could be, and it’s presumptuous to assume otherwise.”

“Forgive me, I thought ‘I’m just staying home and baking tonight’ was pretty good grounds for presumption.” Nora broke character and laughed at this.

“Thanks for the offer, Simon, but it’s weird to be the younger sibling tagging along with your brother’s friends. And I’m not super into haunted houses.”

“I am!”

“I noticed.”

“I love the rush of adrenaline you get from being spooped!”

“Okay, what the hell is wrong with you?” Simon laughed at this. “How are we even related?”

“I don’t know, kid. But I’m glad we are.” Nora rolled her eyes but hugged her older brother, grateful for his support. As they were hugging the doorbell rang, and Simon quickly ran from the kitchen to answer it. Nora glanced over the countertop to see who it was.

“Hey you made it!”

“Yeah. Who else is here?”

“You’re the first one. I gotta do some stuff upstairs really quickly, make yourself at home, there are snacks in the kitchen through there, um… I’ll be down in a second.” Simon ran up the stairs, leaving whoever was at the door confused. Nora heard hesitant footsteps come into the kitchen, and when she looked up, she saw a tall-ish, athletic black kid. The one she didn’t know.

“Hi,” he said, his face betraying signs of discomfort.

“Hey, you must be Bram.” She awkwardly waved as she said this. “I’m Nora. Help yourself to some snacks.” Bram smiled as he picked up a spider-shaped treat from a nearby plate.

“So, you know who I am?”

“Not really, but I know Nick is inviting two friends, and I’ve met Garrett before, so.” Bram nodded. He took a bite out of the treat in his hand, slightly moaning in delight.

“This… this is the most delicious thing I’ve ever tasted. Who made it?” Nora blushed slightly.

“I did,” she replied, somewhat proud.

“Wait, seriously? You made all this?” Bram took another bite.

“Yeah. I worked extra hard on those.”

“This is amazing. You have a real talent.”

“You think?” Most of Simon’s friends were nice to Nora because they knew her to some extent. But Bram didn’t, and that made his compliment that much more meaningful.

“Yeah. I’m eyeing those hot dog mummies!” She chuckled.

“You’ll have to wait for them to cool.”

“So, why aren’t you coming with us? From what I hear Simon and his friends think you’re pretty cool.” Nora shrugged.

“It’s weird interacting with your siblings friends.” She lowered her voice. “And honestly? I kinda hate haunted houses.”

Bram laughed, then leaned in close and whispered, “Honestly? I hate them, too!”

“Really? I feel like such a wuss sometimes.”

“They freak me out.”

“If you don’t like them, then why did you agree to come?” Bram looked around the room, as if about to tell a secret. When he looked back, he was smiling, and it almost looked like he was blushing.

“Because your brother suggested it. And I like hanging out with him.” Nora smiled back. There was more than meets the eye to Bram, and she thought she liked what was beyond the surface.

“Alright, I’m back!” Simon said, announcing his presence as he re-entered the kitchen. “What’d I miss?”

“Nora was just telling me she made all this food.” Nora smiled at Simon.

“I like Bram. He’s a keeper.” Simon chuckled, reaching for a hot dog as Nora swiped his hand away. “They’re still not cool.”

> III. Abby

It had been a long car ride. Abby liked hanging out with Simon and Leah, but sometimes she felt like an outsider when it was just the three of them. Simon and Leah had so much history as friends, and sometimes she and Leah got along just fine while other times it felt like she didn’t really like Abby at all. She’d made the best of it, singing along to the songs and joining in on discussions of current events, backing up Simon as he talked about the musical and even urging Leah to attend. Still, she was glad when they parked and they reconvened with Nick, Garrett, and Bram. She gave Nick a big hug before the six began walking to wait in the line for tickets.

“I’m so excited guys!” She was practically bubbling. She wondered if her excitement seemed manufactured, too different from her laid-back attitude in the car. “I’ve heard the haunted house is really scary!”

“Well, if you get scared, I’ve got five fingers meant for holding someone’s hand,” Nick offered. Abby turned to Nick and smiled, blushing slightly.

“That’s so sweet of you, Nick.” She liked Nick, and felt that her crush on him was way too obvious.

“We’re not going to do the haunted house right away though, are we?” Bram chuckled as he said this, but Abby couldn’t help but detect a hint of nervousness.

“I think we’re gonna do some other stuff first, then we’ll get to the haunted house when we’re ready,” Leah contributed. “Does that sound good to everyone?” The others nodded, with the notable exception of Bram, who looked… troubled. Abby turned to Nick.

“I’ll be right back here with you in a second, ‘kay?” She smiled at Nick as she slowed her pace to talk with Simon.

“Hey Abby.”

“Hey Si.” She turned around, looking at Bram, who lagged behind a bit. She then leaned in and whispered, “you think Bram is doing okay?” Simon shrugged.

“Yeah. We talked at the house and he sounds pumped.”

“Oh.” Abby nodded. “Okay.” She stopped in her tracks, smiling at Bram as he passed, and picking up the pace to walk alongside Garrett.

“Hey Garrett! Can we talk for a sec?”

“Yeah, sure. What’s up?”

She looked ahead, then whispered to Garrett. “Is Bram alright?” Garrett grimaced, then leaned in to whisper back.

“Between you and me, Bram is terrified of haunted houses. He doesn’t want anyone to know, though.” Abby sighed. She felt for Bram, it sucked when all your friends were excited for something you’re ambivalent towards.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“I dunno, I guess keep us away from the house as long as possible?” Abby smiled.

“I can do that. Thank you for your candor, Garrett.”

“What can I say, I’m known for being candorous.”

“...You mean candid?”

“You know what, why don’t you stop criticizing me and run back up to Nick? He looks lonely.” Abby chuckled, smiling at Garrett as she jogged to catch up with Nick, who was just entering the line. Abby smiled at him as they waited.

“I’m getting _pumped!_ ” she said, moving rhythmically to stay warm. Nick joined her, forming a weird and awkward excitement dance. “I just hope everything’s not too expensive.”

“I’ll cover your ticket price.”

“Nick—”

“It’s your first time at the patch! Let me treat you.” Abby smiled at him. She looked at the board and nearly burst into laughter.

“Tickets are twenty bucks.”

“...Is it too late to rescind my offer?”

> IV. Leah

They were finally almost at the entrance to the haunted house, after it took pretty much all night. Every time Leah had been about to suggest going to the haunted house, Abby had corralled them into some other activity. Which was kind of annoying. She liked Abby, sure, and they were definitely friends, but she liked Nick, which changed things. And she didn’t like that it changed things. And, okay, maybe she had the tiniest little crush on Abby, but that was a whole other issue. Still, Abby was just so… confident, commanding. She didn’t get it. Maybe that’s why she still felt like they weren’t as close as they could be sometimes.

In any case, they were here, about to enter the house. They’d settled into a strange two by two formation, with Abby and Nick in the lead, herself and Simon behind them, and Garrett and Bram in the back. She heard Garrett and Bram mumbling behind them. At first she assumed it was excitement. But there was something particularly in Bram’s voice that seemed almost distressed. But that couldn’t be right. Could it?

At the front of the line, the group of six was ushered in. The first few rooms were subtle, just some creepy spider webs, bats, and similar Halloween decor. And at first, the group stayed consistent, two by two. Gradually, the more comical scenery transitioned into more grotesque decorations, and while the helm of Nick and Abby was sturdy as ever, the other four struggled to keep up. The group was becoming more amorphous. Suddenly they were passing through a creepy dining room and the lights went out. The four bumped around in the dark, not quite sure where they were going. There was a scream (obviously prerecorded) and a gasp (very clearly _not_ prerecorded).

“Sorry…” It sounded like Bram’s voice.

“No, it’s fine… if you need…” That was Simon. “Let’s keep going.” She couldn’t see as she walked forward through the darkness. She finally reached the light of the next room when she felt someone bump into her from behind. She let out a quiet yelp, then turned around.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! It’s just me,” Garrett said. Leah rolled her eyes.

“Garrett, you douche!” She pushed him slightly. “You scared the shit out of me.”

“I thought that’s why we were here?” She shook her head.

“Ugh, whatever. I’m gonna go catch up to Simon.” As she turned to jog, Garrett grabbed her shoulder and corralled her into a slower walk.

“No, look.” He pointed at Simon and Bram, who were now a small distance ahead of them and moving quickly. She noticed their hands. Bram was holding Simon’s hand. She looked closer as they progressed behind the others through the house. Bram was grasping onto Simon’s hand tightly as if afraid to let go, but he wasn’t exactly holding it. Their fingers weren’t intertwined, their palms weren’t interlocked, it was almost as though he was afraid to hold it.

“What does it mean?” she asked Garrett, only vaguely aware of the surroundings of the house now.

“I have a theory,” Garrett replied. Leah looked at him, ignoring a creepy ghost girl in anticipation of an answer. Garrett shook his head, apparently changing his mind. “I don’t know. I guess sometimes it’s nice to hold someone’s hand sometimes.” Leah nodded, pensive. She chuckled as they followed Bram and Simon into the creepy kitchen.

“Well, I don’t need to hold anyone’s hand,” she replied, overly confident. Garrett pouted at this comment.

“But what if _I_ need to hold someone’s hand?”

“Tough shit, Laughlin.” She looked at him, cracking a smile that wasn’t unfriendly and the two chuckled. They continued through the house, keeping pace behind the two (Nick and Abby were long gone by this point), past the zombies, creepy clowns, and the final evil skeleton. They finally got to the long hall at the end, finally seeing Abby and Nick, who were smiling and waiting at the end for them. Bram was still awkwardly holding onto Simon’s hand, a fact which Leah realized everyone was aware of.

“Bram…” Simon said gently. Bram suddenly looked down, horrified. He quickly let go.

“Sorry…” It seemed like Bram was about to choke out some excuse. He almost looked on the verge of tears. Without warning, he darted away, running towards the corn maze.

“Shit!” Garrett said, booking it to catch up with his friend. “Not now, chainsaw murderer!” Garrett said as the final performer in the hall ran to scare him. Leah smiled and chuckled to herself. Maybe Garrett wasn’t that bad after all.

> V. Nick

Nick was energetic, almost a little too energetic. The haunted house had really gotten his adrenaline pumping. The group had split up after exiting the house; Garrett went after Bram, Simon excused himself and Leah casually followed him, and he and Abby had resolved to get refreshments. So here they were, drinking hot chocolate, discussing the parts of the house they had enjoyed.

“Okay, but the mad scientist!” he said. “The experiments in the lab scared the shit out of me.”

“That didn’t really do much for me,” Abby admitted. “Really, I was freaked out by the creepy portraits at the end of that really trippy hall.”

“You mean the one that made you dizzy?” Abby nodded enthusiastically.

“You guys were right. Probably the best haunted house I’ve been to.” The two fist-bumped, laughing at the familiar gesture. Abby took another sip of her hot chocolate, quickly pulling it away and swallowing as she saw something. “Leah!” she said excitedly. Nick turned around and smiled at his friend. “Was that haunted house great or what?” Leah cracked a smile.

“Yeah, it’s my favorite. I really liked the toxic waste monsters.” The three laughed. Leah looked up, somewhat uncomfortably. “Hey Nick, can I talk to you for a sec? In private?” Nick frowned as he looked at Leah, then turned back to Abby.

“I think I’m gonna get a soft pretzel,” Abby said, pointing at a booth behind her. Nick tried to protest, but she was already jogging to the line. He turned back to Leah, annoyed.

“Was that really necessary?” he asked, somewhat irritated.

“I need to ask you about Bram.” Nick turned over his shoulder. Bram was sitting at a table in a structure a few hundred yards away, near a karaoke stand (he couldn’t quite hear the song being played at this distance). He held his head in his hands, while Garrett talked to him, apparently reassuring him of something.

“What about Bram?”

“I dunno, what’s he like?” Nick grinned at her.

“Wait, do you _like_ him?”

“What? No. I mean, I guess he’s attractive, or whatever, but he’s really just not my type.” Nick tutted.

“Don’t be racist, Leah.” Leah rolled her eyes.

“What’s he like? What do you know about him?”

“Well, he likes soccer. Pretty smart, especially about English and stuff, single from what I can tell,” Leah shook her head. “I mean, I dunno what you’re looking for.” Leah pondered for a moment, then took a deep breath, as if about to make a big decision.

“What’s he think of Simon?” Nick stared back, blankly.

“Simon? I dunno. I don’t really talk about you guys that much to him, sorry.” Nick thought if he knew anything about Bram and Simon. “I mean, he likes Simon enough to sit at the table with us. And he’s not adverse to sitting next to him or stealing his food.” Nick thought about it a little more. And he realized something. “You know, I always thought he was a little quiet at lunch, but I thought it was just because of our combined presence. But now that I think about it, he’s kinda quiet around Simon in general.” Nick heard applause from behind him. He looked over at the karaoke stand. He saw Garrett and Bram stare as Simon took the mic and stood on the stage. He turned back to Leah, and the glance between the two of them confirmed what they had realized. They began speaking in short fragments, speaking in a cryptic language only understood by close friends on the same wavelength.

“Wait, you think Bram—”

“Maybe.”

“And he likes—”

“Possibly.

“But does Simon—”

“Hard to say.”

“Wait, is Simon—”

“I’m not sure.” The two stared at each other, uncertain. What Leah was implying caught Nick off guard. It left him feeling troubled, and he wasn’t sure why.

“Simon’s had girlfriends before,” Nick finally replied.

“Yeah, but… those weren’t real. They only really saw each other around school, and he seemed kinda ambivalent towards the girls, not really caring when they broke up.”

“So you do think…” Leah looked past him. Nick turned around again and saw Simon holding out the mic towards Bram, who shook his head in his hands, but began walking towards the stage. “I mean… I guess it makes sense.”

“It’s not right for us to speculate,” Leah said. “If he is, he’ll tell us when he’s ready.”

“He knows we love him and would accept him, right?”

“It’s not a matter of loving and accepting. It what Simon wants to do.” She sighed. “Maybe I’m wrong. I just get a feeling about those two.” Nick nodded awkwardly. “But if I’m not…”

“It makes sense for Bram too.”

“And could you see Simon and Bram…?” Nick took one final glance at Simon and Bram. They sung the last note of the song, and the crowd erupted in cheers. They hugged on the stage, and even from this distance, Nick could see the smile on Bram’s face.

“Yeah. I definitely could.” Leah nodded. The conversation seemed to be over. Except.

“One more thing, Nick.”

“Yeah?”

“Quit dicking around and just ask Abby on a date.” Nick began blushing profusely. “I think we’ve filled our lunch table’s quota for pining idiots as it is.” She smiled and patted his shoulder as she walked towards the karaoke booth. He stared as she walked away until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and came face to face with Abby, who was holding two soft pretzels.

“I got one for you, too,” she said, practically beaming.

“Thanks.” Nick smiled at her and gladly took it. He looked down at it before looking back up at Abby, who had a puzzled expression on her face. Fuck it. “Hey, do you wanna go to Waffle House tomorrow?” Abby smiled and nodded.

“Sure. Are Leah and Simon in?”

“No, I was thinking just the two of us. Like a date.” His heart stopped. The few seconds it took for her to respond seemed like an eternity. But she smiled wider and chuckled.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’d really like that.” Nick sighed, relieved. He took a huge bite of his pretzel and the two stood in an oddly comfortable silence. “So now what?” Nick took a look over his shoulder and smirked.

“How about some karaoke?”

> VI. Jack and Emily

Jack and Emily sat on the couch in their living room, Emily in Jack’s arms and the two watching some Halloween film that was on. As they watched Sandra Bullock murder Nicole Kidman’s abusive boyfriend (for a second time), they heard the front door open.

“Hey guys!” Emily called out from the couch.

“Come talk to us!” Jack enthusiastically added. They heard two sets of shuffling footsteps enter the living room, the first belonging to Simon, and the second belonging to someone they sort of recognized. He was one of Nick’s friends.

“I didn’t know you’d still be up,” Simon admitted. “Is it cool if Bram stays the night?”

“Of course, Honey,” Emily said. “Is it just Bram?”

“Uh, yeah. Abby and Leah went home with Nick and I dropped Garrett off at home.”

“Bram, do your parents know you’re staying over here?” Jack asked. Bram nodded.

“Yes sir, I called my mother before we left.”

“Jack is fine, none of this… sir and ma’am crap.”

“Yeah, we’re the _cool_ parents,” Emily said. Simon sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You’re really not.” He looked up at Bram. “I’m gonna set up some stuff in my room, I’ll be right back.” Simon sprinted up to his room, leaving Bram alone with his parents.

“So, how was the haunted house?” Jack asked. Bram nodded, somewhat uncomfortable.

“Oh, it was… terrifying.” Bram let out a small laugh.

“Not a big fan of haunted houses?” the father asked, somewhat amused. His wife turned to him to explain.

“Well, usually this kind of thing is connected to some childhood trauma, where—”

“Mom, you’d better not be therapizing my friends again,” Simon called from upstairs.

“I’m not!” Emily called up, defensively.

“I heard the words ‘childhood trauma.’” Jack laughed and kissed his wife on the cheek.

“So did you kids have fun?” Bram looked up, deep in thought, before nodding.

“Yeah. Overall I guess it was fun.” The parents nodded at him. They could tell he felt uncomfortable, and honestly it was a little strange for them, too. Bram cleared his throat. “I just gotta say, um, Simon’s a really great guy. Like, I think it’s really easy to raise someone to be polite, but it’s harder to raise someone kind. And Simon is just really, really kind.” The parents smiled to each other than back at Bram. “I mean, anybody can just ask ‘oh, how was your day’ just to be polite, not caring about the answer. But when Simon asks, he really means it. He actually wants to know everything that happened in your day. And he can make anyone laugh. I’ve seen him turn sad tears into tears of laughter before, and honestly it’s incredible. He’s just really considerate and…the days that I get to see him and talk to him are that much better.” Jack looked at the boy and took off his reading glasses.

“Bram, is everything okay?” Bram looked awkwardly to the side.

“It’s been a really weird night.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Emily asked. At that moment Bram heard Simon descend the steps.

“No, he doesn’t want to talk about it, whatever it was, because you are not therapizing him, Mom! Come on, I’m gonna get some fuel and then we’ll head up.” Bram smiled at the parents.

“It was nice meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Spier.” Bram followed Simon into the kitchen.

“Likewise, Bram!” Emily called after him. “And please, call us Emily and Jack!”

“You’re not cool, Mom!” Simon called down as he walked up the stairs, Bram in tow. The two parents looked at each other.

“That was weird, right?” Jack asked in a low voice.

“Yeah. It was weird. Nice kid though.”

“A little bit rambly, but I liked it.” Emily nodded in agreement. “We’re good parents, right?”

“Yeah, we’re good parents.”

“We’re _cool_ parents.” The two paused, staring at the screen.

“It’s not as funny when he’s not here to contradict.”

“Nope.”

> VII. Simon and Bram

Bram sat on the makeshift bed at the end of Simon’s actual bed. He felt weirdly out of place here. He and Simon were friends, but not this kind of friends. There was also the tiny issue of his huge crush on Simon. He couldn’t really deny it anymore. It was a crush. Simon held out the now nearly empty pack of Halloween Oreos and Bram smiled as he accepted yet another one. As he bit into it, he wondered why he ended up here. He said he knew how late it was when he’d called his mom before they’d left. When he’d asked Simon to stay over, he said it was because he didn’t want to wake his mom up, but he knew that she really wouldn’t mind. And if that were truly the case, he could’ve been dropped off with Garrett, like they had originally planned. No, the truth was he needed to be with somebody tonight. He needed to be with Simon. He knew it was stupid but his heart wouldn’t stop racing after the haunted house, and Simon made him feel better. He sighed and tilted his head back, resting his head on the edge of Simon’s bed.

Simon put on a record, keeping the volume low. He was probably gonna fall asleep soon. He walked up to the edge of the bed, pulling himself to where he was lying upside down on top of his blankets, his head next to Bram. He’d been in this precise position with Leah about a hundred times, but something was different about this time. Maybe it was Bram. Or maybe it was that his feelings had changed about Bram. He’d always thought Bram was cute, but these past few weeks… he wasn’t certain why, but he noticed little things. Like Halloween Oreos, or his thought provoking questions in English. And he’d started to fall. Hard. He wanted to know everything about him. He wanted to be a part of Bram’s life.

“Simon?”

“Hm?”

“Can I…” Bram took a quick glance towards Simon’s hands. He sighed and looked back up. “Never mind.” He closed his eyes and covered his face with his own hand, tired. “It’s stupid.” Simon looked at Bram. Tired Bram, who had been so freaked out earlier today. Looking so mad at himself, palm covering his face. Without knowing why, Simon rolled over onto his stomach and reached his hand forward, taking Bram’s hand off his face and intertwining it with his own hand. Bram opened his eyes.

“I’m here for you.” The two didn’t move. It was a strange staging, but it was nice.

“Simon, I have to get something off my chest.”

“Oh?” Bram turned his head to look at Simon.

“I don’t actually like haunted houses.” Simon smiled at him.

“I never would’ve guessed that.” Bram exhaled, a silent laugh. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I dunno,” Bram said, shaking his head. He sat up, letting go of Simon’s hand and turning to better talk to him. “I get really dumbly freaked out by things like that. I obsess over stupid things, and then I have trouble falling asleep. I didn’t want you to think I was a coward. And I didn’t want to inconvenience everyone else who really liked the idea. And it was your idea.” Simon tilted his head. “All your ideas are great.” Simon laughed.

“Trust me, they’re really not.”

“They make everyone happy. _You_ make everyone happy.” Bram sighed. “I just… I think the world of you, Simon.” Simon smiled back at the nervous Bram.

“I think highly of you, too.” Bram looked down, embarrassed.

“I… I like you Simon.” Simon felt his heart flutter.

“I like you, too, Bram.”

“No, Simon, you don’t get it, I…” Bram sighed, covering his face with his hand again. “Never mind.”

Once more, Simon took Bram’s hand and held it in his own. “I do get it, Bram.” The two stared at each other, lost for words. Slowly, they both began leaning towards the other, until their lips met in the middle. It was not a passionate or intense kiss, filled with desire, but it was slow, and patient, and true. They separated after what felt like a lifetime. They just stared at each other, expression unchanging. Bram finally broke the silence.

“We should probably go to sleep.” Simon nodded, and he realigned himself on the bed, actually getting under the covers as Bram turned away and rested on his bed for the night. Simon turned out the light, and the two waited in silence, ostensibly falling asleep. But neither had their eyes closed.

“Bram?” Bram shuffled and turned to look at Simon. “If it would help you sleep… would you maybe wanna sleep in the same bed as me?” Bram smiled. He slowly got up and made his way towards Simon, getting under the covers with him. The two lay on their sides, staring into each other’s eyes.

“Does anybody know you’re…?” Simon asked.

“No. You?” Simon shook his head in response. “We should figure out what this means.”

“We can do that later. In the morning, maybe.”

“So what do we do for now?”

“For now?” Simon thought about it, his thoughts heavy and his breathing slow to match. “For now we sleep.” Simon leaned forward and kissed Bram on the forehead. “Goodnight, Bram.” Simon closed his eyes.

“Goodnight, Simon.” Bram’s thoughts, once clouded by irrational fear and worry, now gave way to Simon, staring at his face, his eyes closed. He looked so peaceful, so cute. He could scarcely believe he was here. He felt his eyelids get heavy as he breathed in time with Simon.

Bram had no trouble falling asleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this one! It's weird, because I don't normally like formatting things with named subsections, but it just kinda seemed to work for this one. Only a few days left ~~and then i can get back to writing Holding His Breath~~.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for your awesome reactions throughout the week, I've loved seeing your responses to these fics (even if they're somewhat rushed and strange). Thank you for leaving kudos and comments, i'll try to reply to them if i can (i get easily overwhelmed by simple tasks :c) and thank you for reading all the way to the end! I hope you liked reading this as much as I loved writing it! Remember to message me on tumblr at official-didney-worl-elmo if you wanna talk about these fics or love simon or life in general (im here for u if u need anything). Thanks for reading! Bye


End file.
